toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clubchloe1
Welcome to Clubchloe1's talk page Please, do not ignore the message up there that says to sign. Always sign, using ~~~~, or the . '''This is a talk page, that means it is there to discuss how to improve the wiki. Not a watercooler. if you have a non-wiki related question/subject. The message above this one means, '' '' Leave a message at the bottom of this page, by clicking the Add topic button. When starting a new conversation, create a new headline. This is so I can separate what conversation is what. JUST BECAUSE I TAKE TEMPLATE REQUESTS DOESN'T MEAN I WILL EDIT ON YOUR WIKI. Welcome! Hi Clubchloe1, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bloodsucker page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules and Manual of Style before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you are here from ToonTask.com then we encourage you to use its blog and chat features rather than the ones here. If you are not from ToonTask.com then we recommend making an account there as well. If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Clubchloe1! -- Bermuda (Talk) 00:34, December 1, 2012 Hi there! Hi there! First off, welcome to the wiki! I see you know much about templates. Since I'm generally the only one making them, some of the templates are rather off or weird or inconsistent with other templates. Perhaps, with your arrival, we can put our minds together and create and update templates. Also, sometimes, it's best to talk about major changes to templates, since it can either change something dramatically to all parts of the wiki, or the way the template appears may make it look odd (example Template:UserToonName, the rounded corners just don't look right with the image). Anyways, we are glad to have you contributing here, and we hope you stay with us and help the wiki prosper! :Thanks! Yeah, it was quite odd with the User Template not being rounded, so I had to add it. I will mostly work on the Ōkami Wiki, but when I'm not, I will probably be editing here. If you want, you can copy the code of the templates on Ōkami Wiki, I don't mind as I did that with most of the templates I made there. So now I have another wiki's templates to make better ^_^ Do you mind if I have those 2 signature icons there? I like to have them in my signature. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 02:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::As long as it clearly states that it is for your own personal use and doesn't cause problems. Also, mind putting your signature in a sig page? Something like mine? Your signature takes up a lot of room on the editing page. If you're not sure how to make one, put all the code into something like "User:Clubchloe1/sig", create another sig page (User.../sig2) and add " }}}". Then place " }}" in . I'm not the best at explaining things, but hopefully you can follow through. :) :::Umm... actually, I have my own signature page, . I just put in my preferences , so when its used, it will have my signature and an auto timestamp. I made one because my signature has to many characters in it. Yeah, my icons for my signature is mostly for personal use. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I realized after looking at the RC. However, it still takes up too much space on the editing page. You can have your's look like , which doesn't take up too much space. We don't have a policy for signatures (as of yet), but for now, I recommend doing this. :P :::::Ah I see. Okay :) — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Consensus and other things to note about this wiki I understand you're just trying to help out. However, rather than just adding things all willy nilly, always ask the community about your proposals. We are an open community, and all things being proposed should allow users to get an opportunity to speak out about the proposals. If the majority supports the proposals, you may then do as you wish. However, if the majority opposes, it's best not to do anything. The following things you have created that I just can't seem to support: *Color templates (it's just copying Bulbapedia; also, it's easier to just use switch parsers, like the one in Template:NPC; we also already have color templates under the name Template:Tooncolor/Red, etc., though I'm hoping to change those into switch parsers and delete those templates) *Staff navigation (it's a good idea to have, but we're still a small community, and we only really add active admins; plus, all the active admins are listed on the wiki navigation) We are a very different community from Okami; the policies there do not necessarily apply here. Please be sure to visit our Wiki Rules page. We are still in development, so we don't have much policies to enforce. Also, when giving warning to users, I recommend not giving such a rash message, as that could lead to disputes, edit wars, vandalism, and possible blocks in the future. Always remain civil and give the user a friendly message, telling them why their edits were reverted. Thanks. :Okay then, I understand. Actually, the Toon colors ones weren't copied from Bulbapedia, I made those myself. Anyways, shouldn't we have a userspace policy? Some users have abused that privilege of a userpage, and I would make a template to be copied and pasted warning them. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I recall seeing Template:Pink color, Template:Pink color dark, and Template:Pink color light being used by Bulbapedia, though I don't really know what you're planning to use them for seeing we have templates for that already. Also, can you please explain your userspace policy? Perhaps putting it in a forum or blog to get the user's attention. :::Well, the Pink colors are used on my userpage, and the userspace policy would be showing what content is allowed and not allowed on userpages, aswell as the amount of edits per-server day that a user can make to the User: namespace before getting a warning. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 19:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ahh, I see. As for the policy, since we aren't that big of a community, we haven't seen any practical use to the policy. Our userpage policy, as of now, is just tagging along the Wiki Rules. When the wiki starts to gain more users, then a policy may take in effect when userpages become a huge, disruptive problem to the wiki. As for now, any user who doesn't compile to the Wiki Rules would just be given a warning. :::::Okay then, this is finally settled :) — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 19:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: User image an To be delete I personally think the "User Image" category/template isn't needed. Before adding a page/category/whatever, I always say to myself, "How will this benefit the Wiki?" That didn't help, nor harm the Wiki, so it's not needed. For the "To Be Delete" category/template, we already have the Template:Delete and Category:Candidates for deletion, so that's not needed either. ~Lily ♥ 00:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :The template can be used either way. We don't need two separate templates that do basically the same thing, when one is enough. :~Lily ♥ 00:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi! If you could add a page on my wiki about Toontown that would be greatly appreciated. If you do I will do something as a favor for you such as edit on your wiki or something like that. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Thanks For Reading! Xboxandrotr (talk) 05:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :NO. Why don't you edit here? I am NOT editing on YOUR wiki. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 14:37, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon OMG I found someone who likes Pokemon on this Wiki! Hey, nice to meet you and I can see you're doing good on the Wiki :) --The Talking Box (talk) 03:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Umm..well its good to see that I found someone, but this is a talk page, and its meant to discuss how to improve the wiki. Anyways, to contact me with non-wiki related messages, please . Thanks for that :) Just trying to help out a wiki in need of new article styles (e.g. it says the use of "you" and "your" alot). — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries Recently, your edit summaries are a bit too uncivilized. Instead of leaving an all-caps, rude message, perhaps leave a gentle, nicer message. Leaving an abrupt comment like that is frowned upon. If that user was a troll, he or she would be winning as they have gotten your attention and anger for their own amusement; it just leaves them wanting to vandalize even more. Also, as I've stated before, please put your signature in a sig page. I've left you the procedures in one of my earlier messages. While you already have a sig page, you'll need to create another one with the coding I put in said message; that way the editing page won't contain such obnoxious block of text. :Ah yes he/she did win :/ Yeah see the thing is with my signature is that on my preferences is automatically uses SUBST: on the template when my signature is used. I'll use it like you do from now on. 14:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC)